L'heureux sauvetage
by Wendy Crescent
Summary: Cameron se réveille un matin pas vraiment comme les autres, ce qui semble aussi être le cas d'autrui. Un "malheureux" accident pourrait mettre un terme à tout cela. Spoilers Saison 4, Hameron.
1. Matin ensommeillé

**Lovely Safe**

**Chapitre I : Matinée ensommeillée**.

Appartement de Cameron.

C'était un matin qui paraissait tout à fait normal aux yeux de tous. La veille avait été débordée de travail à l'hôpital Princeton Plainsboro, et le Dr.Cameron sentait la fatigue grandir de minutes en minutes. Affalée sur son lit, seule, elle fixa longuement l'heure affichée sur son réveil : 06:00. Elle était épuisée, mais le sommeil ne venait pas. Elle pensait encore aux images qu'elle avait pu voir, sa patronne et son ancien patron, toujours collés l'un à l'autre à se taquiner mutuellement. Elle ne supportait pas cette pensée mais n'arrivait guère à la faire fuir de son esprit. Paresseusement elle se leva et prépara son déjeuner, plutôt maigre. La faim non plus n'avait pas l'air de vouloir d'elle.

**« Qu'est-ce que ça sera, arrivé à l'hôpital… »** Disait-elle à elle-même.

Une fois habillée convenablement, elle sortit de vieilles photos qui avaient été prises il y a longtemps par la jeune femme. Elles étaient toutes proprement rangées dans un album sans nom. En l'ouvrant elle se rendit compte que les images datées de quand elle travaillait encore pour l'infâme Dr.House. Un détail été frappant : House était sur toutes les photos. Mais maintenant ce n'était plus qu'un souvenir, un douloureux souvenir. Elle passait ses soirées, tête dans l'oreiller à pleurer. Jusqu'à ce que ces dites soirées fut en compagnie de son collègue, Chase. Au bout d'un long moment d'attente elle avait enfin décidé d'entretenir une relation sérieuse avec lui, refusant tout de même de partager son appartement. Au départ elle semblait certaine de ses sentiments pour lui mais à présent elle doutait. Quand elle vu que sa pendule affichait sept heure, elle s'empressa d'enfiler une légère veste et de sortir.

Hôpital Princeton Plainsboro.

Comme la journée précédente, la panique était présente. Infirmières et médecins courraient sans cesse autour d'elle non pas pour l'observer, mais plutôt parce qu'elle se trouvait au milieu du hall, stupéfaite. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le diagnosticien House était arrivé à l'heure, et même mieux, il était en avance. Ne trouvant pas les mots pour exprimer son étonnement, elle ne fit que s'avancer et le saluer promptement. Elle se dirigea vers son lieu de travail, les urgences, et entendit une voix s'élevée au dessus de sa tête.

**« Tu as oublié de passer me voir ? »**

Elle se retourna et vit son amant. Il était dressé devant elle et lui adressait un sourire chaleureux mais particulièrement agaçant pour cette matinée.

**« Euh… Oui, désolée, j'ai très mal dormi… » **Lui répondit-elle, gênée.

**« C'est la troisième fois cette semaine… Enfin bon, passons. Ça te tente de boire un verre ? »**

**« Non désolée, je suis fatiguée et je ne pense pas que les patients seront d'accord. L'hôpital déborde, et je ne suis pas d'humeur à avoir Cuddy sur le dos ce matin. »** Lui dit-elle ironiquement.

Il soupira et s'éloigna, la laissant seule avec un patient qui s'amusait pertinemment à regarder les formes de son médecin. Agacée, elle s'occupa rapidement de lui avant de partir. Sur son chemin elle croisa plusieurs fois le regard d'autres membres du personnel, plutôt soupçonneux à son égard. Elle arriva devant la porte des toilettes pour femmes et la poussa. La salle était vide, ce qu'il l'étonna fortement. Elle s'avança vers un lavabo et se rinça le visage. Elle avait des marques de fatigue sous ses magnifiques yeux bleus. La voix d'une personne retentit, semblant connaître cette voix, elle tendit l'oreille.

**« Ecoutes, si jamais tu fais ça, ça paraîtra douteux et je m'en prendrais plein la figure. »** Dit cette voix.

**« Plus douteux encore que la distance que tu prends avec moi ? Non je ne pense pas. Ça ne sera pas une grosse perte ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à ce qu'elle reste à l'hôpital. » **Répondit une autre.

Cette fois-ci, elle en était sûre. Il s'agissait de House et de la directrice. Elle n'entendit pas d'autres paroles mais plutôt des grognements sourds. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de comprendre qu'elle était le sujet premier de cette conversation. La seule chose qu'elle avait comprise, c'était que House prenait de l'écart vis-à-vis de sa petite amie et cette nouvelle semblait réjouir l'immunologiste. Tendis qu'elle essayait d'écouter à nouveau, il lui semblait que quelqu'un d'autre s'approchait des deux personnes.

**« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »** Interrogea une troisième voix.

**« On… Euh… Discutait tranquillement. D'ailleurs il faut que je retourne bosser, à toute à l'heure Lisa »** Répondit la voix de House.

De l'intérieur, Cameron avait parfaitement entendu la résonance qui semblait être celle d'un baiser. Elle se crispa en imaginant la scène puis quand elle fut persuadée qu'ils étaient partis elle ouvrit la porte. Elle hoqueta de surprise en voyant Wilson observait Cuddy s'éloigner. Il sursauta en entendant le timbre de la voix de la jeune femme.

**« Ah. Bonjour Dr.Cameron. »** Dit-il.

**« Euh… Oui, bonjour. »** Répondit-elle gênée.

**« Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes extrêmement pâle, si House vous voyez il dirait que vous allez faire peur aux patients ! » **

**« Non, c'est rien. C'est compliqué et totalement idiot de toute façon. Je vais retourner travailler, bonne journée… » **

Il lui fit un signe d'au revoir elle s'éloigna toujours avec cette mine décomposée qui lui servait de visage. En arrivant une deuxième fois dans le hall, elle eut l'impression d'être visée. La plupart des regards étaient posés sur elle mais elle ne s'en étonna pas. La fatigue se ressentait à présent dans tous les membres de son corps mais elle fut paralysée de voir que, House lui aussi, la regardait. Elle le fixa longtemps jusqu'à être rappelée à son devoir. Elle tourna les talons et sautilla presque jusqu'aux urgences. Intrigué par son comportement, Chase, qui passait par là lui demanda directement.

**« Pourquoi es-tu si heureuse ? Tu as vu Brad Pitt ou quoi ? »** Lui dit-il d'un ton des plus ironiques.

**« Hmm… Non. J'ai l'air si heureuse que ça ? »**

**« Assez pour que je te le demande, oui. Tu souris jusqu'aux oreilles et tu marches joyeusement. Tu chantonnes quand ? »** Dit-il d'un ton toujours aussi ironique.

**« Désolée, mais le concert ce sera pas ce matin. J'ai l'estomac dans les talons vois-tu. »**

**« Tu as refusé de boire un verre avec moi, c'est normal »** Il lui fit un grand sourire.

**« Non, désolée, l'hôpital est bondé dans tous les coins et recoins, tu ferais mieux de faire tes heures de consultation d'ailleurs, ça donnera un peu d'air aux infirmières. »**

**« House ne les fait pas, pourquoi je les ferais ? »**

**« Parce que House, lui, il a un bon prétexte. Il a une canne, et les patients le pardonneront certainement de son handicap. Cuddy aussi d'ailleurs, ces temps-ci elle semble moins robuste face à lui, tu as remarqué ? »** Elle s'approcha d'un patient et l'examina.

**« C'est parce que leur couple court à sa faillite que tu es si joyeuse ? »**

**« Mais non, idiot. Je te posais juste la question, mais apparemment c'est impossible d'en tirer une seule réponse. »**

Elle recula d'un pas et regarda le chirurgien d'un regard qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant. Ou alors l'avait-il tout simplement oublié.

**« Retournes à tes heures au lieu de rester planté là. J'ai beaucoup de travail, et toi aussi. » **Continua t'elle.

Déçu par cet échange effroyable, il prit presque les jambes à son cou. Elle le regarda partir puis se retourna vers un autre patient afin de s'en occuper.

Du coté de House.

Ce matin là était très différent des autres matins, du moins aux yeux de ce cher House. Il avait passé la nuit avec sa supérieur hiérarchique comme toutes les autres nuits mais il n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil. C'était pourtant une nuit comme les autres, mais en même temps ça ne l'était pas. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas réussi à dormir, au point d'arriver en avance. C'était contraire à ses principes, et ses subordonnés n'étaient même pas encore arrivés. Il contempla la pièce autour de lui. Il était dans son bureau, allongé sur son fauteuil et ne faisait pas grande chose. Il y avait du bruit à l'extérieur mais il n'en savait que faire. Il se leva le plus rapidement qu'il pu et sortir aussi précipitamment de la salle. Il prenait soin d'éviter le hall et les urgences puisque c'était pratiquement les seuls lieus fréquentés par l'immunologiste. Sur son chemin il croisa Wilson.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »** Rétorqua l'oncologue.

**« Roh s'il te plait, c'est vraiment pas le moment là ! »** Répondit paresseusement l'infirme.

**« Ecoutes, l'hôpital est débordé, si tu veux un minimum faire plaisir à Cuddy, la moindre des choses c'est de faire un peu tes heures ! »**

**« Qui est-ce qui te dis que je veux lui faire plaisir ?! »** Dit-il sèchement, sans prendre la peine de réfléchir.

**« Hein ? »** Ce fut les seuls mots qu'il avait trouvé à dire. Si on appelait ça des mots.

**« Tu vois bien ce que je veux dire. Je ne suis pas comme tous les autres crétins d'homme qui pensent à faire jouir leur femme autrement que sur un lit ! » **

**« Arrêtes, tu n'es pas avec elle seulement pour ça, je le sais très bien ! »**

**« Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi ? Tu nous espionnes peut-être ? Tu lui demandes des choses ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour savoir tout ça ? Ne me dis pas que tu t'appelles Cupidon ! »**

**« Simplement parce que je le vois dans ton regard, c'est tout. Et puis vous êtes toujours ensemble, c'est difficile de le cacher, môssieur. » **

**« Désolé, mais les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Et ne t'avise pas de dire un mot de cette conversation à Lisa, sinon tu connaîtras le goût amer de ma canne sur ton visage. »**

Suite à ces paroles, le néphrologue fit volte-face et partit en direction du bureau de sa compagne, cette fois-ci. Il laissa son ami perplexe au milieu du couloir, sous les regards plus qu'interrogateurs des infirmières. Elles ne louperaient sûrement pas une occasion de tout révéler à la patronne, et House le savait très bien. Il pénétra lentement dans le bureau sans même prendre la peine de frapper. Cuddy était plongée dans ses dossiers et ne s'était même pas aperçue de la présence de l'homme.

**« J'espère que ce ne sont pas les dossiers des membres de donneurs de spermes. »** Dit-il bruyamment pour qu'elle l'entende.

Elle sursauta et releva la tête.

**« Ah ! C'est toi. Tu m'as fais une de ces peurs ! Ecoutes, j'ai beaucoup de papiers à signer, tu ferais mieux d'aider les infirmières à faire évacuer tous ces faux malades. »** Répondit-elle rapidement.

**« Tu m'envoies balader ? C'est sympa de ta part. Et j'ai bien trop peur de tomber malade moi aussi. »**

**« Pourquoi es-tu là ? »**

**« Roh pour pas grand-chose, je voulais simplement savoir ce que tu faisais et accessoirement te demander de me dispenser de mes heures de consultations aujourd'hui. »**

**« Et pour quelle folle raison cette fois-ci ? »**

Il hésita un instant, regarda aux alentours puis posa enfin son regard à nouveaux dans les yeux bleus de sa patronne.

**« Aucune. J'ai seulement pas envie d'entendre roucouler ces sales pigeons. »** Répliqua-t-il froidement.

**« Désolée, je ne peux pas te dispenser pour ça. Va trouver un cas si tu veux mais laisses moi, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire. »**

Elle lui fit signe de déguerpir et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il se doutait bien que sa demande ne serait pas accordée mais le fait d'être rentré dans le bureau pouvait peut-être écarter quelques soupçons sur sa discussion avec Wilson. Malgré tout, il avait bien envie de ne pas faire ses heures de consultations mais pour cela, il lui fallait un cas. Un cas intéressant qui pourrait l'occuper. Il s'arrêta brusquement et serra fortement sa canne, la tête baissée. Il respira un grand coup et reprit sa route, vers les urgences.

Une fois arrivé, il constata d'abord qu'il n'y avait pas tant de monde. D'un coin de l'œil il chercha le chef du département et la trouva rapidement. Il s'avança sans faire trop de bruits mais assez pour être repéré. Elle tourna son regard sur lui et son premier réflexe fut de tourner la tête vers le patient. Elle fit comme si le diagnosticien n'était pas là mais quand il commença a donner machinalement des coups de canne sur le sol, elle fut contraint d'abandonner son poste un instant, en prenant bien soin de s'excuser. Elle s'éloigna un peu suivi de House et le regarda un instant.

**« Que se passe t'il ? »** Demanda t'elle brusquement.

**« Besoin d'un cas, pour être dispensé d'heure de consultation. »**

**« Aucun cas intéressant, la plupart des patients viennent des consultations car la pharmacie se vide des stocks. Le cas le plus grave n'est pas forcément intéressant. »**

**« Peu importe, il me faut quelque chose. Cuddy va sûrement mordre à l'hameçon. »**

Elle regarda le sol et soupira.

**« Forcément… »**

Il se contenta seulement de la regarder, espérant comprendre sa réaction. Elle se redressa et s'avança vers un patient. Elle saisit le dossier et retourna auprès de l'infirme.

**« Voilà le dossier. Je n'affirme rien d'intéressant, vous devrez faire avec. »**

Elle lui tendit le dossier et sa main trembla légèrement. Mais assez pour qu'il le voie.

**« Vous êtes fatiguée ? »**

Il saisit le dossier sans pour autant la quitter des yeux. Elle semblait fortement gênée de la question qui lui avait été posée. Décidément, elle n'allait jamais être tranquille.

**« Oui. Mauvaise nuit, vous ne connaissez probablement pas. »**

Il continua à la regarder quand elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il vit dans son regard une certaine tristesse qu'il avait déjà vu avant, mais n'arrivait pas à percevoir pourquoi, ni comment. Les mauvaises nuits ? Oh que oui il connaissait.Presque inconsciemment le regard de House s'adoucit et devint presque rassurant. Perturbée par cette vision, elle recula et lui fit signe qu'il était tant de partir. Il acquiesça, à contre cœur.

Quelques minutes après, il se retrouva à nouveau dans son bureau. Il fut dérangé par les bruits que faisaient ses collaborateurs quand ils furent enfin arrivés. Ils s'étaient jetés sur le dossier, ne s'étonnant pas plus de ce cas inintéressant. Ils semblaient avoir totalement oublié la présence de leur patron, hormis Treize qui le regardait de temps à autre. Tout le monde le vit se lever et sortir. Encore une fois, il ne savait pas où il allait, il avait juste envie de marcher, de réfléchir. Il voulait du calme et savait aussi que ce n'est pas dans l'hôpital qu'il allait le trouver. Il vit un peu plus d'agitation dans le hall mais s'en fichait bel et bien jusqu'à que Chase arriva en courrant le plus rapidement qu'il pouvait.

**« House ! C'est Cameron… Elle… Elle… »** Beugla t'il, essoufflé.

Il ne trouvait pas les mots, mais ce n'était pas la peine. House accourait déjà vers le centre de l'agitation.


	2. Innévitable fatigue

**Chapitre 2 : Inévitable fatigue**

Hôpital Princeton Plainsboro.

Titubant dans tout l'hôpital afin de rejoindre la harde de personne centrée dans le hall, House manqua plusieurs fois de tomber, sans compter qu'il avait bousculé une bonne douzaine de personne sur son chemin. Sa jambe lui faisait mal, mais il pensait qu'il serait mieux de s'en préoccuper plus tard. Il arriva au centre de la foule et découvrit le corps de la jeune femme affalée sur le froid carrelage. Il s'approcha et s'assit à coté d'elle, s'empressant de prendre son pouls.

**« Elle est stable »** Dit-il simplement en voyant les autres médecins arriver.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent lentement et son regard parcourut toute la salle de fond en comble jusqu'à ce qu'elle fixe attentivement le néphrologue. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et ce n'était fortement pas étonnant.

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »** Demanda t'elle précipitamment, d'une voix tremblante.

**« C'est pas à nous de le demander, on vous a retrouvée étendue sur le sol. »** Répondit le médecin.

Elle essaya de répondre mais la fatigue l'en empêchait. Elle essaya également de se redresser sans plus de résultats, il fallut que le diagnosticien la rattrape avant une quelconque chute. Il appela lentement un chariot d'urgence et reprit le pouls de la jeune femme.

**« Vous ne vous rappelez de rien ? »** Demanda t'il plus qu'inquiet.

**« Euh… J'étais… très fatiguée, depuis ce matin. »**

Il regarda à nouveau la directrice, Cuddy, et son ami, Wilson. Ils firent tous les deux un signe de la tête concluant qu'elle était peut-être tout simplement fatiguée. Il fit un regard suppliant à sa conjointe.

**« Tu devrais la laisser se reposer un peu, si toutes les cinq minutes on doit accourir pour vérifier que tout va bien, ça va nous ralentir. »** Dit-il.

**« Non ! Ça ira très bien. »** Dit-elle presque en criant.

**« On ne va rien vous faire, aucune inquiétude. Reposez-vous. »** Continua t'il avec une pointe d'ironie.

Elle essaya de se lever, encore une fois. Il la tenue par légèrement par le bras pour éviter le pire, et l'aida même à se mettre sur ses jambes. Il entendait vaguement les murmures bruyants produits par les colporteuses, étant trop occupé par la stabilité de la jeune demoiselle. Elle regardait fixement le sol. Ses joues étaient très pourpres, à savoir si la cause était due au carrelage, ou bien si il s'agissait de sa honte qui empirait de secondes en secondes. Elle releva le regard vers les personnes présentes et fut surprise de voir qu'elle était de moins en moins le centre de l'agitation, non pas parce qu'elle voulait l'être, mais plutôt parce qu'elle s'imaginait très bien les infirmières dans un coin de l'hôpital à se faire des idées louches. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées mais aussi par le bras. House l'amenait dans une chambre de l'hôpital mais Cuddy s'interposa.

**« On ne me demande pas la permission maintenant ? »** Beugla t'elle furieuse comme jamais.

**« Débouche-toi les oreilles. Et puis il faut qu'elle se repose, sinon le travail sera moins bien et elle ne sera pas la seule à tout recevoir. »**

**« Greg ! Il faut qu'on parle, pas demain, pas dans cinq minutes. Maintenant. »**

Il regarda la directrice avec un regardant suppliant et fit signe à l'immunologiste de ne pas bouger. Il suivit sa compagne jusque dans un coin où moins de personnes étaient présentes.

**« On ne peut plus la garder... »** Commença t'elle en un soupir, dans un ton d'arrogance et de menace.

**« Refusé. »**

**« Je note. Elle se frite avec deux médecins, dont l'un est ****censé**** être mien, elle perturbe l'hôpital en s'évanouissant et fait perdre de précieuses heures aux employés. Ça n'aurait pas le mérite d'être mise à la porte ? »**

**« J'ai fais bien pire, et je suis toujours là. Elle et moi, nous n'avons jamais rien eut de concret ensemble, que ce soit avant ou après qu'elle parte de mon équipe. Elle aurait pu rester chez elle, abattue plutôt que de se forcer à venir l'hôpital, c'est courageux. Je m'oppose à son renvoi, et tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. »** Protesta t'il, sûr de lui comme jamais.

**« Tu préfères mettre la pagaille dans notre couple pour sauver le poste d'une médecin sans aucun intérêt ?** Dit-elle dans un ton de défit.

**« Oui. Et elle n'est pas sans intérêt. »**

Il fit un tour sur lui-même et partit rejoindre la jeune femme, qui était le centre de leurs conversations. La patronne avait la bouche grande ouverte, réalisant à peine l'entretien qu'elle venait d'avoir avec son amant. Elle n'osa pas faire un quelconque mouvement, jusqu'à ce que l'oncologue de l'hôpital arriva en courant.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'House à dit comme bêtise encore une fois ? »** Commença t'il dans un simple souffle.

**« Il n'a pas dit ****une**** bêtise, mais ****des**** bêtises. Enfin… J'espère… »**

Elle soupira, le regard désespéré pointé sur la sueur qui coulait sur le front de l'homme. Il avait un certain sourire sur le visage. Elle pensait qu'il ne se doutait pas une seule seconde de l'échange qu'elle avait eut et elle se demandait si elle devait lui en parler.

**« Vous pouvez m'en parler, je saurais ****peut-être**** faire quelque chose ? »** Continua t'il, toujours avec ce sourire.

**« Non merci. C'est extrêmement personnel et si mes craintes sont réelles, j'ai bien peur que vous ne découvriez le pot aux roses d'ici peu. »**

**« Il vous mène la vie dure depuis que vous êtes ensemble. Ça doit faire combien de temps, déjà ? Trois mois, il me semble ? Vous êtes sur les nerfs. Quand il est avec vous il vous mène en bateau et quand vous êtes sans lui vous ne savez plus quoi faire. »**

**« Quatre mois. Vous m'enlevez un mois. »**

**« Un mois de torture ? Si vous avez tellement peur qu'il se rapproche trop de Cameron, vous n'avez qu'à attendre le moment venu. »**

**« Et oui ?! Et je fais quoi moi, après ? Je leur souhaite une heureuse vie avec beaucoup d'enfants ? Non, il m'a choisie, il me garde et ça ne bougera pas. Si il y a trop de rapprochements, je prendrais des mesures, ou bien, je la fous totalement à la porte ! Ça lui ferait le plus grand bien ! »**

Son ton était de plus en plus élevé et ses joues rosirent au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. Il lui posa la main sur le front, une sorte de façon pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'elle se calme. Elle acquiesça. Elle reprit sa respiration et tenta de regarder le cancérologue dans les yeux, en vain. Elle détourna le regard aussitôt.

**« Et puis comment vous savez que c'est ce que je redoute ? »** Questionna t'elle sans vouloir vraiment de réponses.

**« Dans un couple, c'est toujours la jalousie qui met en colère. Connaissant House, il y a deux réactions de sa part totalement différente. Soit il décide de totalement oublier Cameron mais il sera toujours en guerre avec vous, soit, éperdu d'amour pour elle il abandonne son poste pour rester avec. Ce qui m'étonnera fortement tout de même. »**

**« Mais il n'est pas attiré par elle ! Elle le manipule totalement ! C'est totalement absurde, vous divaguez ! Elle a déjà tenté sa chance, il l'a rejetée, j'ai tenté la mienne et il s'est laissé faire. Il ne voulait pas d'elle et je ne vois pas pourquoi il en voudrait maintenant ! »**

**« Mais en attendant une réponse, vous souffrez. »**

**« Ce n'est pas vos affaires. »**

**« Parce que supporter vos humeurs engendrées et voir peut-être tout le personnel de l'hôpital partir sous mes yeux, ce n'est pas mes affaires ? »**

**« Continuez ainsi, et c'est vous qui partez. »**

**« Vous me menacez ? Vous avez aussi menacé Cameron ? Vous vous comportez d'une manière infantile, et l'hôpital risque gros, tout comme quand Vogler était le directeur. Vous tombez bien bas, alors la prochaine quand on vous laisse une chance, faites en sorte de la saisir. »**

Son ton ironique et coléreux était plus qu'agaçant. Elle s'apprêta à répliquer, mais il partit aussitôt. Il était certainement très déçu de s'être laissé berner par les apparences. De loin, elle voyait toujours le teint rouge du jeune homme, son regard noir et ses poings fermés. Elle avait vraiment réussi son coup…

Du coté de Cameron et House.

House avait rejoint Cameron et ils cherchaient une chambre libre. Mais ils n'en trouvèrent pas : elles étaient toutes occupées et le diagnosticien n'arrivait pas à convaincre n'importe quelle infirmière d'en virer un ou deux.

**« Arrêtez, House. C'est pas la peine… »** Dit-elle d'un ton paresseux, en un soupir.

**« … Ecoutez, vous êtes pratiquement vilipendée, abattue et absolument pas en état de travailler ! »**

Elle se mit subitement devant sa trajectoire, les yeux pleins d'espoirs. Elle était parfaitement consciente de ce qu'elle faisait et il n'était pas question de perdre du temps ainsi.

**« Vous me méprisez ! On perdra plus de temps en cherchant une aiguille dans une botte de foin plutôt que de travailler, quitte à être épuisée ! »**

**« Oh toutes mes excuses vous voulez un lit double pour que Chase vous rejoigne ? Non désolé, impossible. Il ne faut pas être exigeant dans la vie. »**

**« Arrêtez avec ça ! Je suis déjà crevée ces derniers jours alors ne rajoutez pas votre grain de sel là dedans ! Vous voulez que je vous dise quoi maintenant ?! »**

Elle était au bord de la crise de nerfs, sa voix provoquait un écho dans les couloirs et elle était prête à parier que tout le monde dans le bâtiment l'avait entendu. Elle scruta chaque millimètre de ses yeux afin d'y percevoir une réponse, sûre de ne pas en recevoir. Pour la deuxième fois sa vie, elle vit ses yeux bleus se radoucir et devenir presque suppliants, voir compatissants. Elle se demanda une fraction de seconde si elle était totalement folle ou si elle hallucinait mais non. Il soupira et contempla le sol.

**« Cuddy… »**

Il avait dit les premiers qui lui étaient sortit par la tête. A ce simple nom, les mains de l'immunologiste se resserrèrent, faisant tremblant tous ses membres supérieurs et elle ressentit d'énormes frissons parcourir son dos. Se rendant compte de sa bévue, le médecin creusa son esprit afin de trouver un prétexte qui avait pu lui faire prononcer ce patronyme. Il craignait le pire puis soudain il eut une idée.

**« C'est de sa faute. »** Commença t'il en tremblant presque.

**« Vous l'accusez maintenant ? Ou peut-être que vous cherchez un lit pour elle et vous, maintenant ? »** Manifesta-t-elle ironiquement.

**« Non. Je tiens à m'excuser de sa bêtise. »**

**« Je ne comprend pas. »**

**« Elle veut vous virer. »**


	3. Confusions

**Chapitre 3 : Confusions**

Hôpital Princeton Plainsboro.

Face à la nouvelle, Cameron exprima un son qui fit immédiatement comprendre à House qu'elle était surprise. Elle était moitié confuse moitié joyeuse. Elle-même ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi.

**« Cuddy ? Me virer ? Pourquoi ? »** Questionna-t-elle avec innocence.

**« Que voulez-vous que j'en sache ? Elle refuse de me le dire. »**

**« Wilson est au courant ? »**

**« Non, et je ne préfère pas. Il risque d'être euphorique, difficile à gérer pour moi après ! »**

**« Euphorique ? »**

**« Hein ? Arrêtez de me poser des questions, c'est lui il ne changera jamais ! Maintenant que j'ai fait ce que vous vouliez, on peut le trouver cet endroit oui ou non ? »**

Il s'était en effet rendu compte qu'il avait dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas, et le regarde de la jeune femme le lui faisait nettement comprendre. Elle lui adressa un simple sourire et s'enleva de sa trajectoire pour continuer sa route en sa… bonne compagnie ?

Du coté de Cuddy.

Réfléchissant à la suite de son plan, la directrice triait son courrier dans la pénombre. Elle attrapa son pense-bête et y lut qu'il était prévu qu'elle s'informe auprès d'un médecin des urgences des intentions de Cameron. Elle macula cette tâche, pensant qu'il était préférable de ne pas faire d'actions trop douteuses. Elle alluma son ordinateur et rechercha sur plusieurs sites des renseignements sur la dite femme. Au bout d'un certain temps elle se leva, agrippa sa blouse de médecin et sortit se dégourdir le cerveau.

Arrivée dans une chambre dont le numéro avait été prit totalement au hasard, elle se saisit du dossier et y jeta un coup d'œil, sous le regard attentif du patient en question. Elle lut des symptômes correspondants parfaitement à une grippe et fut déçue de ce cas. Le malade de plus en plus déconcentré sur ses mots croisés, se renforça la voix avant de prendre parole.

**« Excusez-moi mais que faites-vous là ? »** Demanda-t-il poliment ?

**« Je… hum… Vérifiais que tout aller bien, voilà tout. Bonne journée au revoir. »**

Elle quitta la salle rouge de honte. Une directrice se faire ridiculiser par un patient. Elle se retourna et vit que le grippé la regardait avec un air incrédule, avec une personne qui devait sûrement être qualifiée comme sa femme. Gênée par ses regards, la patronne continua sa démarche dans une autre chambre mais fut arrêtée par Chase qui accourait.

**« Excusez-moi de vous déranger. »** Dit-il d'une mine décomposée.

**« Dr.Chase, que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

Sans particulièrement sans rendre compte, elle avait dit cette phrase ironiquement avec un certain sourire aux lèvres qui se fut provocant pour le jeune homme mais il n'y prêta pas plus attention.

**« Vous sauriez où se trouve Al… Euh, Cameron ? »** Reprit-il.

**« Elle… Est partie dans l'hôpital je ne sais où. »**

**« House est avec elle ?! »**

Elle fut d'abord choquée de sa réaction mais eut vite fait de reprendre ses esprits. Elle eut un second sourire malicieux et son ton plus facétieux encore.

**« Non, elle était seule. Vous redoutez quelque chose ? »**

Il détourna le regard et ses joues devinrent plus pourpres ayant honte d'avoir douter une fois de plus de sa compagne. Mais en même temps, sa supérieur n'avait guère tord et ça le tracassait.

**« Elle est trop proche de House, je voulais juste vérifier que ce n'était qu'en simple collègue. Elle m'a déjà fait le coup une fois. » **

Cuddy le regarda avec un peu plus d'intérêt cette fois ci.

**« Elle vous a fait le coup ? Racontez-moi. »**

**« Elle l'a embrassé une première fois quelques mois avant de quitter son équipe et plutôt récemment, sans aucune raison. Elle s'est clairement excusée mais vu la façon avec laquelle elle m'envoie voir ailleurs et les regards qu'elle lui lance en coin… »**

Elle lui fit les gros yeux et se rendant compte de sa bêtise, il mit ça met devant la bouche et devint écarlate.

**« Ah ! Excusez-moi je ne voulais pas dire ça ! J'ai… totalement oublié que vous et lui vous…** Beugla-t-il avec un air idiot.

**« Non laissez. Vous vous faites des doutes pour rien, je vous assure. Elle veut sûrement être seule pour réfléchir de quelle manière encore elle va lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. »**

**« Oui je sais mais la dernière fois, elle a… »**

Il ne pu finir sa phrase, un infirmier l'appela pour qu'il vienne l'aider. Chase s'exécuta abandonna totalement la femme mais elle en avait déjà assez dit, bien qu'elle aurait énormément apprécié connaître la suite. Elle sentit une rage démesurée monter en elle. Préférant se retenir de casser quelque chose, ou faire une quelconque bêtise, elle sortir de l'hôpital respirant le grand air frais.

Du coté de Cameron et House.

Le petit duo avait décidé d'emménager la jeune femme dans une salle d'examen libre. Elle était un peu gênée à l'idée d'occuper de la place pour pas grand-chose mais elle se contenta de faire ce qu'on lui disait, l'humeur du médecin était affolante. Elle acquiesça tous les ordres qu'il lui donnait. Il s'apprêta enfin à sortir mais fit un pas en arrière.

**« Hem… Si jamais Cuddy vous trouve, ce qui m'étonnerait puisque j'occupe souvent son champ de vision, dites-lui d'aller me voir, je trouverais bien un prétexte convenable. Si vous lui faites le coup du lutin qui vous a kidnappé, je doute que ça marche. »**

Elle lui fit un sourire, s'efforçant de ne pas rire, puis il se décida enfin à quitter la pièce. Elle s'allongea sur son lit plutôt confortable si on le comparait aux dalles du hall. Quelques minutes passèrent et elle fut immédiatement projetée dans le pays des rêves.

House, quant à lui, boitait dans l'hôpital prenant garde de ne pas croiser sa patronne, ce qui était totalement idiot et mortel pour lui. Il se cacha plusieurs fois aux urgences étant sûr qu'elle ne le trouverait pas là, et trouva le prétexte qu'il cherchait Cameron après l'avoir perdue de vue. Cette technique était, hélas, efficace mais il s'ennuyait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et préféra ne pas se soucier de sa supérieur hiérarchique. Il se leva brusquement et partit en direction de son bureau.

Une fois arrivé, il s'installa sur son fauteuil et alluma lentement son ordinateur. Il attendit d'abord que celui-ci se mette en route et une fois cette épreuve passée, il alla de sites en sites mais fit encore par s'irriter. Il eut soudainement l'idée de chercher diverses informations sur ses collaborateurs, de quoi leur trouver de nouvelles plaisanteries immorales. Quand soudain il tomba sur une page sur… Cameron ! Prit de curiosité il ouvrit et vit directement qu'il y avait plusieurs commentaires venant d'une certaine : Lisa Cuddy. Il alla voir et plus ses yeux parcouraient les lignes, plus il ressentait l'envie d'aller voir la dite Lisa. Il se leva d'un bond et se dirigea directement vers son bureau. Ne l'a trouvant pas il l'appela sur son téléphone, elle répondit et il lui demanda où elle se trouvait. Il raccrocha et prit la direction de l'extérieur, chemin qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Il arriva dans la cour et sentit un frisson parcourir tout son corps. Il s'avança d'un banc où se trouvait la jeune femme et elle lui demanda vivement pourquoi il l'avait appelé. Lui-même ne savait pas, enfin oui, il savait la raison mais ignorer comment l'exprimer. Il lui fit un de ses regards perçants qui faisaient totalement comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi se réjouir. Elle se leva et se plaça face à lui, lui rendant ce regard furieux.

**« Je crois qu'on a des choses à se dire. »** Commença-t-il avec un ton qui n'était ni ironique, ni provocateur, un ton sérieux.

**« Je crois bien, oui. J'ai vu Chase sur le chemin. Alors tu les aimes les lèvres de Cameron ? »**

La main de House se referma sur le manche de sa canne mais son expression de changea guère pour autant.

**« Oui. J'avoue qu'elle a du répondant. »**

Cuddy fit mine d'être étonnée.

**« Et tu ne m'en a pas parlé ? »** Poursuivit-elle.

**« Et pourquoi crois-tu que je suis venu te voir ? Je ne fais jamais d'actions qui n'en valent pas la peine. »**

**« Alors comme ça, venir me voir n'en vaux pas la peine ? »** Traqua-t-elle, faisant comprendre qu'il se détachait de leur relation.

**« Si c'est pour parler de Cameron, oui, ça en vaux la peine. Mais je ne me dérangerai pas pour voir quelqu'un qui considère qu'elle est comme sans intérêt. Ce qui ne doit finalement par être le cas, puisque tu es assez folle d'elle pour faire des recherches sur sa vie privée. »**

**« Comment sais-tu ça ?! »**

Elle avait répondu du tac au tac, ne prenant pas la peine de nier. Sa voix semblait presque saccadée mais House n'en avait rien à faire.

**« Oh et bien quand on va sur un site avec une personne qui se nomme 'Lisa Cuddy', on ne se pose pas plus de questions. Et tu as un si agréable avis sur elle. J'ignorais jusqu'à présent qu'elle s'était fait tout l'hôpital, qu'elle faisait mal son travail, qu'elle avait un sal caractère. Par contre je savais que tu voulais la virer. »**

**« Et en quoi ça te regarde ce que je pense d'elle ? »**

**« Vrai, ça ne me regarde pas de voir ton point de vu, et ce n'était pas mon intention en allant sur ce site. Pourquoi tu as raconté tous ces messages ? Tu as prit ton cas pour une généralité ? »**

C'était la goutte qui fit déborder le vase, il avait entièrement provoqué la demoiselle et sans s'en rendre compte il donnait dans ses paroles un énorme intérêt à l'immunologiste.

**« Et quand tu dis que tu n'en a rien à faire de moi, que tu fantasme sur elle, que tu es jaloux de Chase, tu souhaites que j'en pense quoi ?! »**

**« Que tu te taises et m'applaudisse. C'est pas tous les jours que je ferais le tour de l'hôpital pour lui trouver un lieu de repos, et puis il y a Wilson aussi ! »**

**« Comme ça il y a Wilson ? »**

**« Wilson est toujours impliqué dans nos histoires, tu comprendras plus tard. En attendant il faut que j'envoie un message à la gérante du site pour qu'elle supprime tes stupidités, si elle est sotte. Quant à toi, si tu tiens à ta vie je te conseil d'aller voir Wilson, il sera ravis de notre rupture et… »**

**« Notre rupture ?! »** Coupa-t-elle.

**« Oui notre rupture. C'est pas chinois, si ? »**

**« Mais… Pourquoi ? »**

**« Ça parait évident voyons ! N'importe quel nigaud comprendrait que ça n'a jamais été du sérieux. »**

**« Et tu vas aller voir Cameron maintenant ? »**

**« Oui, il faut que je m'assure qu'elle n'est pas tombée de son lit. »**

**« Tu veux vraiment me rendre dingue ?! Tu n'as jamais voulu d'elle et il suffit qu'elle ait un coup de pompe pour que tu tombes dans ses bras ?! »**

**« Je ne suis pas tombée dans ses bras, c'est elle est va tomber dans les miens. Et laisse moi tranquille à présent, j'ai beaucoup de ****choses**** à faire… »**

Il fit un ou deux pas en avant mais s'arrêta net en voyant cavaler son prétendu meilleur ami. Le cancérologue s'approcha de l'ancien couple. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que le son de l'alarme incendie résonna.


	4. L'heureux sauvetage

**Chapitre 4 : L'heureux sauvetage.**

Extérieur du bâtiment.

L'alarme résonnait à travers les pièces du bâtiment. De l'extérieur, on pouvait apercevoir la foule se précipitait vers la sortie, la panique était à son comble. Cuddy ne tenait pas en place mais hésita à voir tout ça de plus près, elle prit juste la peine de s'informer auprès de certaines personnes sorties. Elle parlait et le diagnosticien la regardait avec doute, puis soudain une pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

**« Cameron… »** Laissa-t-il échapper à son ami.

**« Quoi, Cameron ?! »**

**« Elle… s'est endormie dans le bâtiment ! »**

**« Avec tout ce remue-ménage elle a dû se réveiller ! »**

Prit de curiosité, l'homme fonça le plus rapidement que sa canne lui permettait. La directrice s'approcha de l'oncologue d'un air inquiet.

**« Mais où vas-t-il ? »** Demanda-t-elle avec crédulité.

**« Probablement voir si Cameron s'est belle et bien réveillée, des nouvelles sur l'incendie ? »**

**« Oui, il s'est développé dans une salle d'examen et… »**

**« Une salle d'examen ?! Mais c'est là qu'est Cameron ! »** Coupa-t-il.

Elle soupira.

**« Je n'ai pas de raisons de m'inquiéter… De toute façon je me sent maintenant rivale avec elle, et… »**

Quelques larmes coulèrent sur son visage et le jeune homme comprit aussitôt la conversation qu'elle avait dû avoir avec son collègue. Il la prit simplement dans ses bras pour la rassurer, ne trouvant aucun mot pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait ou même pour la réconforter.

Dans le bâtiment.

A de nombreuses reprises, House manqua de perdre le contrôle de sa canne mais il avait réussi à ne pas faire une seule chute. Il passa au travers la multitude de personnes, criant de laisser place à l'infirme, bien qu'il allait dans le sens inverse. Certaines personnes le prenaient pour un fou, mais il n'avait pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, trop pressé de rejoindre Cameron. Du coin de l'œil il vit une lueur rouge s'élevait et se rendit compte que le feu se propageait mais ce qu'il l'inquiéta le plus, c'est quand il prit conscience que la salle n'était autre que celle où était Cameron, il s'avança en courant. Le feu n'était pas assez puissant pour pouvoir le repousser, il était même assez petit mais assez inquiétant tout de même. Son oreille perçu le son d'un toussotement et il ouvrit ses yeux, qui avaient été fermés en traversant les flammes. Il vit alors l'immunologiste, assise sur le lit. Elle porta la main à sa bouche et toussa fortement, laissant croire qu'elle s'étouffait. Quand elle discerna la présence du néphrologue elle fit un bond sur elle-même et lui lança des regards étonnés avant de plonger dans un profond évanouissement. Il se précipita vers elle et prit son pouls : ce n'était pas de la fatigue mais elle avait vraiment perdue connaissance. Il hésita un moment puis jeta sa canne et saisit la jeune femme à l'aide de ses deux bras musclés. Bien calée sur lui, on aurait presque dit qu'elle était blottit contre lui. Regardant vigoureusement l'ardeur du feu, il se souvint que sa jambe était douloureuse, il avait oublié sa douleur pendant un instant, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'essayer de marcher avec la demoiselle inconsciente dans ses bras.

**« Je vais y arriver… »** Se dit-il à lui-même, comme pour se donner du courage.

Il fit fermement un pas de sa jambe valide s'assurant qu'il était plus ou moins stable. Puis il fit un deuxième pas, plus long, plus hésitant cette fois-ci. Il craignait une chute. Il sentait vivement la douleur le harceler à chaque fois qu'il s'avança ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre, mais il se répétait sans cesse qu'il y arriverait. Il posa son pied à terre et prit équilibre dessus. Il avait réussi. Réussi à faire un pas. Il était certes, long et hésitant mais il avait réussi. Il continua lentement, mais il dû s'appuyait sur un mur à proximité quand il se précipita. La tête de la jeune femme heurta légèrement la paroi, il ajusta correctement le corps de l'immunologiste contre lui avant de repartir. Il avait réussi à faire cinq lents pas puis se trouva face au feu. Il était devenu assez grand pour arriver au niveau de la demoiselle mais comme il se refaisait penser qu'il n'avait pas d'autres solutions, il courra presque hors de la chambre et se propulsa sur le mur d'une manière qu'il ne se serait jamais cru capable. Sa jambe tremblait, plus douloureuse que jamais mais il avait franchit la plus dure épreuve. Il ne pouvait ni se masser, ni récupérait sa canne, ni faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de poursuivre son chemin vers la sortie. Il fut rassuré de voir que la foule avait disparue, et s'avança plus lentement que jamais, prenant bien conscience que chaque pas était dangereux pour Cameron. Il arriva a faire une dizaine de pas consécutifs, sans se manquait une seule fois. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, bien que sa jambe lui faisait mal il était heureux de son exploit. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une demi-douzaine d'enjambée avant d'arriver devant la porte qui s'ouvrit par son ami quand il l'aperçu.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »** Hurla Wilson.

Trop essoufflé pour prononcer un quelconque mot, une quelconque phrase, il eut tout de même la force de faire un signe de tête vers l'évanouie. Il fit un pas de plus et se rattrapa contre la porte vitrée qui le séparait maintenant de l'extérieur. Une fine couche de sueur luisait sur son front montrant qu'il avait fait des efforts pour en arriver là. Il adressa un vif sourire à son ami et s'empressa de chercher un bras au-delà des personnes. Il fit un pas vers un mais la directrice se dressa devant lui.

**« House ! »** S'écria-t-elle.

**« Utilisez plutôt vos cordes vocales pour demander des renforts, je ne sais pas si je vais tenir longtemps ainsi ! »**

Son collègue s'approcha.

**« Où est passée ta canne ? »**

**« J'ai dû la laisser. »**

**« Quoi ?! Mais Comment ?! »** S'étonna Cuddy.

**« Et bien je ne pouvais pas la prendre, alors je l'ai posé dans un coin, les flammes se sont avancées vers elle et… »**

**« Oui, ça je sais merci ! Mais comment as-tu pu venir jusqu'ici ? »**

Il s'arrêta en regardant pertinemment sa patronne avec un regard désolé. Son regard se posa ensuite vers le banc puis enfin sur la femme qu'il portait depuis maintenant une demi-heure. Tout était passé si vite… Il reprit sa marche qui devenait de plus en plus incertaine et se jeta sur le bout de bois qui craqua sous le choc. Il respira un grand coup quelques secondes et installa plus confortablement Allison. Ses bras séparaient son propre corps de celui de son ancien supérieur, tandis que son visage était aisément blottit contre le torse du vieil homme.

**« Elle n'a pas l'air perturbée ! »** Remarqua ironiquement le cancérologue.

**« Si elle l'était, je lui en aurait voulu toute ma vie ! »** Répliqua-t-il.

Il posa une de ses mains sur son thorax, ou plus précisément sur la main de sa bien-aimée. Son autre main soutenait sa tête et glissa sur son coup, prenant son pouls une seconde fois.

**« Comment as-tu fait pour venir jusqu'ici ? »** Interrogea son ami.

**« Je n'en ai aucune idée. »** Répondit-il, sans pour autant lâcher Allison des yeux.

**« Tu ne m'a pas l'air mécontent, ni souffrant. Je ne t'ai jamais vu pareillement heureux. »**

Le regard de House était toujours posait sur la jeune femme et il n'était décidément pas près de faire autre chose. Ou peut-être continuait de caresser sa douce joue comme il était entrain de le faire. La demoiselle s'inclina légèrement vers le médecin.

**« Oh la coquine ! Elle dort maintenant ! »** S'exclama ce dernier.

Il fit un autre sourire. Il était plutôt adressé à lui-même, toujours fier de son exploit. Il poursuivait ses mouvements tendres quand Chase accourut.

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! »** Cria-t-il, haletant.

**« Vous ne voyez pas qu'on est occupé là ?! »** Grogna House.

L'urgentiste fit les gros yeux. Il ressentait une haine profonde de voir sa petite amie dans les bras du docteur. Il serra fortement son poing mais n'eut pas le courage de dire autre chose, lança des regards noirs à la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Il poussa un grognement assez puissant pour être entendu mais il ne changea rien dans leurs réactions. Pas même les gens qui tentaient de regarder ce qui se passait.

Doucement, très doucement, Cameron ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'elle pu voir, c'était les yeux de son galant. Elle était gênée du regard qu'il lui lançait et tenta de se redresser mais il l'a stoppa nette. Elle essaya tant bien que mal d'analyser la situation et quand elle comprit, ses joues s'empourprèrent comme jamais.

**« Pas la peine d'être aussi prude, c'est encore plus voyant. »** Ironisa le médecin.

Ce n'était pas ses paroles qui allaient la faire rougir moins, c'était même l'inverse. Elle tenta de se cacher en tournant son visage vers le torse de son House qui n'en fut pas spécialement gêné. Il était même ravis de sa réaction.

**« Je pourrais avoir une explication détaillée de la situation ? »** Demanda Chase.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était sortit de l'hôpital, le diagnosticien leva ses yeux vers lui. Ses yeux qui étaient avant si doux devinrent presque coléreux. Il adressa un sourire sarcastique au pauvre jeune homme avant de parler.

**« Disons que vous n'avez pas eut assez de courage pour venir sauver votre petite amie ! »**

**« Je pensais qu'elle était sortie ! »**

**« Et bien ça prouve que vous ne la connaissez pas ! »**

Il tenta de faire une autre remarque mais les fins doigts d'Allison se posèrent sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de dire autre chose. Il comprit qu'il parlait trop puis s'excusa promptement, se retenant de teinter les joues de la jeune femme plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Sans comprendre réellement pourquoi, cette dernière embrassa vigoureusement le médecin, presque avec acharnement. Cette fois-ci il était surpris, mais encore une fois il n'était pas gêné et appréciait même ce geste. Il répondit vigoureusement au baiser et en se retirant, il ne savait pourquoi il scruta les réactions de l'urgentiste, puis ne pu s'empêcher d'ironiser.

**« Les explications sont faites ? »**

Et il s'empressa de capturer une dernière fois les lèvres de sa compagne, prenant soin de ne pas trop la brusquer non plus. Il ne pouvait maintenant plus rien nier.

**FIN**


End file.
